


Don't Forget About Me, Darling

by I_am_a_Ruin



Series: After AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/F, Nyotalia, mentioned male Hungary, mentioned male liechtenstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just really sad okay? Read at your own risk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget About Me, Darling

She stepped forward, ears ringing, hardly daring to believe what lay before her. It had all happened so fast. She had seen the man before Sophie had. She had tried to get the Austrian woman to leave without scaring her. Then the man saw the fear, the determination, on her face. He looked her right in the eyes, raised his shaking hands and pulled the trigger. She thought maybe he had missed when there was no instant pain. She was not wrong. He had missed her. But she felt Sophie’s hand slip out of her own and then pain struck her hard.  
She went into shock first. She stepped forward, ears ringing. The gunshot still hanging in the air as though the man had not ran away and continued to fire over and over. She knelt down at Sophie’s side, staring into Sophie’s terrified eyes. Sophie was trembling, but not crying. She smiled weakly up at Adelheid, hand moving to reclaim its place in Adelheid’s grasp. She quickly called 911 and told them what had happened. But she could see, despite her desperation and denial, that it would be too late.  
That was when she was hit by a crushing wave of sadness. She pushed it down with all her might, hands moving to put pressure on the wound. She would not allow Sophie’s last few minutes with her to be one where the girl watched Adelheid cry. Adelheid pressed a kiss to her love’s lips, gentle and sweet. She pressed down, trying in vain to save the woman. Sophie smiled into the kiss, through the pain and fear.  
“I love you, Adelheid.” Sophie whispered.  
“I love you too, Sophie.” Adelheid said back, her voice betraying her with its shakiness.  
Sophie placed her hands on top of Adelheid’s own, already so terribly cold in contrast with the hot blood spilling through Adelheid’s fingers. Adelheid lay her forehead against Sophie’s, rubbing their noses together. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” She murmured on repeat, trying to make up for all the times she should have said so and never did. To make sure Sophie knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Adelheid loved her.  
Adelheid moved her hands away from their useless task to instead pull Sophie into her lap, to cradle her woman’s head in her arms. Sophie reached a hand up to cup Adelheid’s face and the Swiss girl pressed against her touch.  
“I love you, darling.” Sophie said slowly, voice raspy and barely there.  
The hand began to drop from Adelheid’s face and the girl caught it and laid it to rest on Sophie’s chest. The tears began then. The heart wrenching sobs of pain. She desperately wished to wake up and be able to cling to her still breathing wife and be consoled until the tears stopped. To discover it was just a terrible nightmare. But the tears still scorched their way down her face and dripped onto Sophie’s dark hair. Sophie’s violet eyes stared glassily up at her, unseeing and unmoving.  
A scalding knife stabbed through Adelheid’s chest and cut at her heart. The pain tore at her insides and her blood joined that of Sophie’s. She could feel herself dying, ending, yet trapped right where she was staring at the corpse of her beautiful, darling wife.  
The worst part was having to force herself to stand up and let her Sophie fall to the ground. To shakily call the first number she dialed through her unending stream of tears and tell them in choked hysterics before they even identified themselves that Sophie Edelstein had left Earth for good and had gone to join the other angels to play music in heaven with her favorite composers and musicians. To hear the shock from the receiver of the news, Sophie’s best friend, Daniel.  
The worst part was having to let doctors and police take Sophie away from her. It was having to go home covered in Sophie’s blood. It was having to let Noah hold her as she cried harder than she ever had. It was letting the shock wear off and moving on and getting up every single fucking day without her wife.  
The worst part was knowing she was gone for good and that Adelheid had to keep going without her.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you


End file.
